wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Void Storage
Void Storage is an 80-slot storage function implemented in Patch 4.3, first revealed on the official Warcraft Facebook page. Players can access this storage mechanism by talking to ethereal vaultkeepers in Orgrimmar, Stormwind City, Pandaria ( Shrine of Seven Stars or Shrine of Two Moons.) or Draenor (Stormshield - Alliance and Warspear - Horde.) in Ashran. Transmogrification pointers: : in range of Void Storage NPC : out of range of Void Storage NPC History It was first expected to contain up to 100 to 150 slots, but unable to store items with enchants, gems, |date=17-Aug-2011 11:40AM}} or reforged stats. A more fully fleshed out preview revealed that the number of slots would be 80; in addition to stripping all enchants and gems from items, items also have other enhancements removed, such as reforging and sockets. The feature was introduced in combination with Transmogrification so players now have a place to store their beloved armor sets for transmogrifying later. Process To utilize the void storage feature players will need to visit one of the Ethereal Vaultkeepers in Orgrimmar, Stormwind City or the Pandaria faction hubs. The fee to unlock the Void Storage is . Once unlocked, players will have access to 80 slots. *Players may place up to 9 items in the vault at once. **There is a fee per item you want to store. **There is no fee for keeping items in storage once the deposit fee has been paid. *Players may remove up to 9 items at once. **There is no fee for removing items. Types of items that can be stored * Soulbound items * Battle.net Account Bound items Caveats *The storage space is per character, not per account. Lylirra|date=19-Aug-2011 5:52 PM}} *All enhancements on an item will be stripped. This includes: **Enchantments **Socketing **Gems **Reforging *Tabards are able to be stored as long as they're soulbound. *Non-soulbound items are not able to be stored as the void storage isn't intended to be used as a secondary bank. *Items do not need to be stored in Void Storage to be used in Transmogrification. Garrison Players building their garrisons while on Draenor that desire access to void storage and transmogrification should consider building a level 3 Storehouse. The Storehouse is classified as a small building. NPCs * in Orgrimmar * in Stormwind City ; Pandaria * in Shrine of Seven Stars, Vale of Eternal Blossoms * in Shrine of Two Moons, Vale of Eternal Blossoms ; Draenor * in Frostwall,† Frostfire Ridge * in Lunarfall,† * in Stormshield, Ashran * in Warspear, Ashran :† With a level 3 . NPC title is also the NPC title for NPCs that give access to the Void Storage UI. Media Images vstorage1.png|The final Void Storage UI design vstorage2.png|Depositing an item into void storage vstorage3.png|Withdrawing an item from void storage VoidStoragePrelimCost.jpg|The preliminary cost of unlocking the feature (2011 preview). VoidStorageDeposit.jpg|Depositing items into storage (2011 preview). VoidStorageWithdraw.jpg|Withdrawing items from storage (2011 preview). References Patch changes * * See also * Item Level Upgrades * * Transmogrification * * Vaultkeeper External links ;Official ;Unofficial Sep 28th 2011 at 1:00PM}} Aug 17th 2011 at 11:40AM}} ;Videos Category:NPC titles